


Take a Little Peace of My Heart

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, Gen, Peace, Prompt: Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is tired of listening to Jim fight with another cop.  He wants joy, love and peace.  That's what he's getting.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 08 Dec - free/hippie :-) prompt





	Take a Little Peace of My Heart

Blair was down stairs at the station and Jim was arguing with someone in traffic. It wasn’t looking good for Jim. The young cop was a super jerk. Now he was calling Jim names and Blair too. 

“Hold on,” Blair started, “just because you disagree on something doesn’t mean you’re right. For either of you. You’re fighting over a parking ticket. Can’t you come to a decision about it without calling Jim names?”

The cop named Officer Tyler was not going to give in easily. “Hey, all I said was he deserved the ticket. I don’t care if he thinks so or not. I gave the ticket and I stand by it.”

“I was at a crime scene. You’d think you could cut me some slack,” Jim pointed out. 

“There was free parking across the street. All of the other cops used it, but not big Jim Ellison. He knew we would let him so he parks wherever he wants to. Tell your partner how it really is, Ellison.”

“You’ve had it in for me since day one. What is your problem?” Jim asked. 

“I just don’t like cops breaking the rules. How many do you break when you arrest someone? Shouldn’t it be the same for both?” Tyler was making a good point.

“I’ve got a suggestion, Jim and Tyler. Jim you give him the benefit of the doubt and pay your ticket and Tyler you on the other hand just give him a warning next time and get along better in between tickets. You do give him a lot of tickets. I’m offering you both a peaceful and joyful outcome. Jim, you shouldn’t have parked there. Across the street would have been good. And Tyler, you’re a pain in the ass with tickets. Calm down some. Now, are we going to do this peacefully?”

Jim was glaring at Officer Tyler. “Next time, I’ll park across the street, but I’m not saying I was wrong.”

“But you were wrong, Ellison.”

“Jim, you were wrong. Take a little ‘peace’ of my heart and shut up. Both of you.”

Officer Tyler walked away without saying a word.

Jim now glared at Blair. “Chief, now I have to pay the damn ticket.”

“You would think this ticket was hundreds of dollars. How much is it, anyway?”

“It’s $50.00 and I think that’s too much.”

“Then next time, park across the street. Pay the ticket and count your blessings. Tyler was right. How often do you cut corners to make the system work for you? You don’t, so from now on, follow his rules and he can follow yours. Got it?”

“Got it. I hate when you’re right,” Jim said laughing. 

He went back upstairs to pay his ticket. 

And Blair whispered, “Peace in heavenly peace.”


End file.
